


Silver Lime

by redlikesnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Multi, Wizarding World of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlikesnow/pseuds/redlikesnow
Summary: 8 years after the fall of Voldemort, the Wizarding World is once again under threat by an extremist group who believes that wizards shouldn't be a secret and that they deserve to rule over muggles. They claim to be committing terrorist acts to protect wizard kind but Healer Draco Malfoy has to deal with the aftermath of every attack in his hospital in New York.After a particularly bad attack on the 2006 Quidditch World Cup, Draco gets sent back to England to work with the Aurors put on the case and with St. Mungo's to research better cures for the X-POWS hardening potion bombs. But his life is turned upside down when he has to work and be friendly with his former school rival.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Gregory Goyle/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: New York

* * *

_The true measure of a man is realising his enemy exists only in his own memory._

* * *


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's on duty at Asklepiades Hospital for Magical Maladies in New York when a terrorist attack causes an influx of patients and he sees someone he had never expected to cross paths with again.

" _ **All available personnel to the Emergency Ward. External triage from Quidditch World Cup. All available personnel-**_ "

Healer Draco Malfoy groaned from the bunk he has sequestered himself to, getting off his feet for the first time in ten hours. He blinked, his mind barely registering the words being announced through the staff quarters via Sonorus charm. He snapped upright as the words 'external' and 'triage' swam to the forefront of his mind and he was definitely awake now. He pulled on his sky blue robes, his name embroided over the breast pocket, and he was out the door and sprinting towards the EW.

The influx of patients from the Quidditch game had piled up the beds and nurses were hovering gurneys three at a time to make space on the floor for healers to treat patients. Draco looked around, taking in the obvious signs of the more and more frequent terrorist attacks of late. He rolled up his sleeves and dived into work, his knowledge of the attacks and the entire case drawing him into his position of control and guidance as he assessed patients and delivered instructions to his team of residents.

He stepped up to the closest patient, a young man groaning. He was semi conscious and his skin was cracking like the earth of a limestone desert. You could see the muscle peaking through and blood had dried in each grike. He pulling out his wand from the holdster on his forearm, Draco cast a non-verbal lumos and shone the light into the patient's eyes, watching as the pupils rapidly constricted and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Get this man on a Detox drip and pain potions and into a ward," he demanded. "And get a DAR Healer to look over him and make sure he wasn't hit with anything else." The nearest nurse nodded and flicked her wand, levitating the gurney away to a ward. 

"Healer Malfoy," a red faced young nurse huffed as he stumbled threw the doors. And Draco turned on at the sound, a delicate eyes raised until he saw the condition of the nurse. He was already stalking towards the double doors of the private ward before the message had tumbled out of his mouth. "You're needed in the private ward immediately. It's one of the victims."

Draco nodded as he pushed through the chaos of emergency Dark Arts Reversals, issuing of detox potions and counterspells before patients could be taken to be treated for their injuries. The hustle and bustle of the emergency was left behind as he pushed into the private ward, it was like being transported to another world. Muffilato charms were around the whole area and Draco could no longer hear what was going on but he followed the nurse towards a room that was supposedly empty... Or at least there was no name on the door to signify it being occupied. Sliding open the door, he saw a man on the bed in the middle of the room. Half his body was covered in the raised red swells of a stinging jinx that faded into the now increasingly more common karst cracked skin of exposure to a hardening potion. The potion had burned through the patient's clothes to reach the skin directly, a new feature to the bombs that Draco hadn't seen before. Draco immediately raised his wand to perform diagnostic spells to check for any other dark spells that may prevent treatment when he rounded the curtain and his eyes landed on the man's face and he stumbled.

"Potter..."

Draco froze. It had been so long since he had seen anyone from his old life in England and even longer since he'd gone back to his home country. Although his former nemesis had never been extremely far from his thoughts, he hadn't really paid mind to the young man in months. He was happy here, with the life he'd built, his friends, his partner, he didn't need an old school rivalry to ruin that. Draco shook his head, _you're thinking like your father_ , he thought to himself. _You're a Healer and you'll do your duty by your patient_.

He took a shaky breath, not realising he'd stop breathing for a moment and set to work doing the usual diagnostic work. The nurse left the room, soon to be replaced by a tall, willowy woman in lemon nurse robes. "Healer Malfoy," she nodded professionally and levitated in the detox drip and replaced Potter's chart onto the end of his bed.

"Thank you Nurse Catoire," Draco smiled, amused at the woman's insistence on formalities while at work. Draco's diagnostic spells came back with nothing unusual beyond telling him that the man had been hit with three stunners alongside the stinging hex and appeared to have taken the brunt of a potion bomb. Draco wouldn't be surprised if Potter had used himself as a human shield for some poor helpless little lass. "There's nothing out of the ordinary, you can begin the detox drip and pain potions, Mathilde. The stinging hex will go down in a couple hours."

"Actually, Draco," Mathilde mumbled, brushing some of the ash blonde strands off her face. "It appears Auror Potter is allergic to wartizome and any alternatives will counter the detox effects."

Draco sighed, trust Potter to make his life difficult. He would need a signed permission slip from the man's next of kin for detox without the necessary pain relief. "Have we been in contact with his next of kin?" he asked, unable to speak the name Potter without some form of disdain.

"Yes we have and she will be flooing in from England any minute," Mathilde nodded and the man on the bed grumbled in his sleep as if calling for someone, his stung swollen arm shifted and his fingers brushed off Draco's robes which he immediately snatched away. She. Of course Potter would be happily married and beginning to breed at this point. It had been seven years since the battle after all.

"Good, see to it you explain the situation and she signs the necessary forms, I must return to the EW," Draco spoke stiffly and Mathilde raised a delicately arched eyebrow in that way that made Draco quite aware he would be getting the brunt of her Louisiana French temper later tonight. "Thank you, 'Tilde," he smiled, hoping to take the edge off her ire and she nodded in resignation but he knew it still wouldn't be the end as he strode out of the room.

"...M'orry," the patient muttered and Mathilde returned to fussing over him, removing his shoes and pulling the blankets up over his immobilised body. She hoped he woke soon so they could take the enchantments off his body but, for now, they couldn't risk making his condition worse. "Sorry, Mal-" he cut himself off with a snort and Mathilde held her elegant hand to her lips to stop herself from laughing, blissfully unaware of the nightmare of blood soaking through a flooded bathroom floor in her patient's mind.

* * *

Harry blinked awake to the sound of a frantic woman yelling to speak with a Healer immediately. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't push himself up, he couldn't even feel the tight grip that apparently was clenched around his semi-swollen hand. Where was he? All he remembered was being with Ron and Hermione at the match and then... Of course, the attack. He moved his eyes to the person holding his hand, meeting familiar brown irises set into a freckled face. "Mum, he's awake!"

The shouting stopped immediately and Molly Weasley stalked back into the room, followed closely by a quite beautiful nurse? Or was she a healer? The unfamiliar robe colours made Harry quite certain that he wasn't in St. Mungo's and as she raised her wand and spoke _Finite Incatatem_ , he heard the American lilt to her tones and knew he was still in New York.

"Harry, dear," Molly rushed to Ron's side and clutched at her son's shoulder as she leaned over him. "How are you feeling?"

Harry tried to sit up only to find the left half of his body wasn't co-operating and finally looked down to see the hardened and cracked skin and he had to swallow down the bile at seeing his own muscle tissue through his skin.

"You have to take it easy, Auror Potter," the nurse, he decided she was a nurse, said and launched into an explanation of his condition and the issue with his treatment. Harry suddenly remembered why he was hit by a potion in the first place and he looked at Ron with wild eyes.

"'Mione-" he began but was cut off by the reassuring squeeze of his friend's hand.

"She woke up half an hour ago, they're running some tests but she should get discharged today," Ron explained, the relief evident in his eyes. "She might not have made it without you, mate." 

Harry sighed in relief and settled back onto his pillow. He didn't care about the rest, he could deal with a detox drip without pain killing potions, he'd suffered worse pains. One doesn't quickly forget being subjected to unforgivables, no matter how many decades pass. 

"I don't understand why he can't be given a different pain killing potion, not all of them require wartizome," Molly turned to the nurse again, exasperated as she had apparently been arguing this point with the nurse for the majority of her time on the ward. 

"Mrs. Weasley," the nurse replied with gracious patience and Harry had to admit he was impressed by her, not many could stand up to Molly Weasley and remain polite and professional about it. "The detox is quite a precarious period, our formula was created in house to counteract the modified hardening potions that the extremists use in their attacks. Using a different combination of anaesthetics could do more harm than good, we do not have enough research completed to allow use on a patient. I'm sorry but you will have to sign the consent form to continue without pain potions."

Molly still looked sceptical but Ron turned to glare daggers at her, this was about Harry's recovery and it didn't matter what way it was done as long as he got better. 

"Really, Molly," Harry reassured her. "I'll be fine, I have a very high pain threshold." Ron snorted, _says the man who pouted for an hour after stubbing his baby toe_. 

"I assure you, the pain will be quite manageable and we will lower the detox dose in accordance to your requirements. However, it will prolong the treatment period to about two weeks," she explained and handed over a clipboard and quill to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Thank you, Nurse..." Harry began, realising he didn't know her name. 

"Catoire," she smiled demurely at him. "I will be assisting the Healer in both your recovery and Mrs. Granger-Weasley's." A small beep on her robes alerted her to an incoming patronuntius. She opened the small compact and a silver ball hung over it, relaying a message privately and she closed it quietly, putting the device back in her pocket. "Speaking of, Mrs. Granger-Weasley is back in her room and the Healer has returned if you still wish to speak to him, Mrs. Weasley?" 

"I think I shall," Molly decided firmly and Nurse Catoire nodded, twirling to exit the room and fetch the Healer. "Now you boys tell me exactly what happened." 

Harry was perfectly happy to let Ron take over the tale of the 2006 Quidditch World Cup and the interruption after the game was called as Extremists for the Preservation of Wizarding Society attacked the proceedings. The X-POWS attacked with their signature hardening potion bombs and guerrilla tactics of having planted assailants into the crowd before the game began. Unfortunately, it was something the British Aurors were used to as well so Harry and Ron quickly rose to action but it was when a potion bomb nearly exploded on Hermione that things began to go wrong. Harry stood in front of her to take the brunt of it but was simultaneously hit by three stunning spells and a stinging hex, effectively knocking him down for the count. Without him acting as a human shield, Hermione threw her protego around him to stop anything else hitting him and then was struck by two stunners herself. Ron only managed to levitate them both out of the way of the stampeding crowd when Mediwizards and Aurors turned up, rounding up as many of the terrorists as they could and port keying the injured civilians to hospitals across the Eastern seaboard. 

"The American Aurors want to take your statement as soon as you're able," Ron finished off his story, speaking to Harry. "I've already given mine." 

"Of course," Harry nodded. "They have my permission to send Aurors here, I won't be able to leave to go to them for a while apparently." 

Molly was shaking and Ron had switched places with her to give her somewhere to sit. "Do you think you boys could stop attracting trouble wherever you go? I'd like to live to see my all grandchildren and not die of a heart attack, thank you."

At that moment Arthur walked into the room, carrying the youngest Weasley and handed his granddaughter over to her father, Ron was perfectly happy to tend to his six month old over on the couch as Arthur reached Harry's bed. "I'm sorry to say the rest of the family aren't far behind me, Harry," he explained with a rueful smile. "Bill, Fleur and Percy are arranging accommodations for everyone and George, Ginny and Charlie are watching the children at home but they'll be flooing in this evening."

Harry nodded, resigned to his fate of two weeks of molly codling from his surrogate family. It wasn't that he didn't expect it, he just still wasn't used to people making such a fuss over him. Even after fifteen years of it.

The door slid open again and Mathilde smiled as she led the way back in, followed by a grumpy looking blonde in sky blue robes and the entire room erupted as Ron and Molly both shouted protests, startling Rose who began to cry. Arthur merely watched with a frown on his face as though he were thinking hard on something. Harry barely reacted, his eyes searching those startlingly grey eyes for some sign of the man he once hated but the silver that stated back at him was unrecognisable, even if he could never forget who they belonged to.

"Hello, Malfoy."


End file.
